The Child of Keldeo
by Heartofadragon2014
Summary: A theory came to mind about how as does not age, one thing led to another and here is the result. Some credit goes to DarkFoxKit for help with the idea. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Keep in mind that this between the Orange Island and Johto leagues.

* * *

><p><strong>Hall of Origins 12:00 hours<strong>

All the legendary and a human are eating lunch in the main hall. It is fairly quite until Arceus gave his complainants to the chief.

"Ash, I have to say you have really out done your self this time." he said while looking at the human with raven hair.

"I have to agree with lord Arceus son." a horse looking legendary said to the human siting next to him.

"Thanks I have been taking Entei's lessons to heart and experimenting on my own." Ash said as he sheepishly rub the back of his neck.

It is pretty quite for the rest of the lunch. After lunch is through and the dishes cleaned Ash and the Swords of Justice go back to training in the garden. Virizion was working with Keldeo about controlling your fears, while Terrakion was working with Ash about improving his concentration.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent till the very end." Terrakion states as he stares at a fish illusion(Common pokemon are not in the Hall of Origin). When he suddenly lunged at one of the illusions catching it and throwing it up in the air only to get hit by a water gun. Ash just starts laughing as Terrakion shakes the water off of himself, then starts laughing as well. Once they stop laughing five minutes later he says, "Now you try."

"Right." Ash said as he watched the fish swim by until he finally strikes and gets a fish on his first try.

"Good job kid, you did better then your father did his first time." he said to ash as he let the fish back into the water.

"Thanks, I'm now a bit curious as to how my father fared."Ash said as he wiped his hands off after handling the fish pokemon.

"Well lets just say that he effectually got double slapped. It was really funny to watch." He said whilst chuckling at the memory of what happened that day.

"Wow that must have been really to watch and I know how we can. I came up with it with some inspiration from the lati's sight share, and I call it memory share." Ash said as he got ready to perform the memory share.

"After training kid, OK?" Terrakion said as he was ready to get back to teaching Ash about how to concentrate better.

"Alright." Ash said a little disappointed because he wanted to see what his old man did that day.

After they finished training for the day, Ash did the memory share and once it was done he did not stop laughing for fifteen minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hate it, love it tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Before we move onto the story, I must advise you that I will be updating this story at random intervals, and that I will only be doing huge time skips for two reasons: one I am lazy and I do not want to have to go and watch every episode of Pokémon again (even though that would give me even more reasons to be lazy.), and two I am kind behind on homework. This chapter takes place one day after the Orange Islands league. Now with that out of the way, onto the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Hall of Origins Garden 10:00 AM<strong>

We see Ash in front of his father and the Swords of Justice.

"Alright Ash, this time while you are here we are going to work on having you able to transform from your human form to pokémon and back again ok, and to help you with this we have decided to have Koneko (A/N I believe in a theory where there are two mew's instead of just one and Koneko is Japanese for Kitten.) help you with the transformations." Keldeo said to his son.

"Koneko? Dad you do know that she plays around like 90% of the time right?" Ash said in disbelief at what his father suggested.

"Yes I know that and what about the other 10%? What I'm trying to say is that she knows how to transform almost better than anyone, the only one who can top her is the mew from the tree."

"Alright, you win dad I will train with Koneko to get a grasp on transforming." Ash said knowing he could not win this argument because he has waited a whole year to learn how to transform, and he would do anything to learn how, even if it meant putting up with Koneko.

"YEAH!" a female voice said as Ash saw a pink blur coming straight at him.

"Oh shi… oof" Ash started but got cut off as Koneko, who was hiding behind a tree, tackled him to the ground before stopping 5 feet away from where he was standing.

"We are going to have so much fun! We are going to play games together…"Koneko started but was interrupted by Colballion.

"Ah, you take all the fun out of it. Can't I just play with him awhile?" Koneko whined.

"Only until lunch, you get that much time to play. But once lunch is over you better start training Ash right away."

"Okay, okay, whatever. I will."

=====Seimawesomeline======

**Hall of Origins Garden 1:00 PM**

"Okay let's do this," Koneko said trying to keep a straight face, but failing horribly. A smile started to form on her face. The more she tried to fight it the bigger her smile got. After a few minutes of this she finally said, "I'm sorry I just can't do this." Koneko burst out laughing as she said this.

"Can you just get on with teaching me how to transform please," Ash stated annoyed by Koneko actions.

"I'm sorry I can't help myself. It's just too funny. Me, actually being the teacher," Koneko dropped to the ground and laughed so hard she almost cried.

Ash walked over to Koneko who was still lying on the ground trying to regain her control. He walked towards her holding back his anger. Ash smiled trying to make it look as real as possible. He also took a knee trying to get as level to her as possible, like a mother to a child, Ash spoke in a soft stern voice, "Koneko, I don't like this either but we need to get this over with, for the both of us, the sooner we get this over with, we will have more time to play," he stated putting a little more cheer into his voice.

"Okay you have a very good point, I mean about the playing. They would never let me play before we get this over with," she said with a certain cheer in her voice it seems like she actually liked the idea of helping Ash but hid it well.

Keldeo over heard their whole conversation and knew Koneko really wanted to help and thought proudly, 'My son's going to be great one day.'

* * *

><p>Some credit goes to little sister for typing what I told her over skypeXD. I think everyone who has followed and favorited (yes that is a word.) my story so far.<p> 


	3. Rewrite Notice and Beta needed

**I know it's been awhile since I updated anything and I looked through my old old stories and decided to scrap ****Search for Mildews Helmet and possibly rewrite this story, but before that I want to know if any of you want to beta this story. If so just leave a review saying you do.**


End file.
